


Lucid dreams

by Belbe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chocobos, Disney, F/M, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Fristi, Humor, Inception - Freeform, KWEH, My Fair Lady - Freeform, Silly, dream - Freeform, mkay, please don't take any of this serious, wark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: This has been steaming up for a while and, y'know what, I'm just going with it. All that sexual tension and smut; I'd like to explore another side of writing.





	Lucid dreams

"WARGH!"

Dante yelled out and shot upright, shoving his sweaty linens out of the way. These recent dreams that had been plaguing him had gotten more and more extreme. Even though Dante had seen his fair share of monsters, he had this thing where he wasn't too fond of clowns, and having one scream in your face that there was sand on his boots, even though it was just a dream, totally freaked him out.  
And then there was the herd of big yellow birds that kept screeching "wark" and "kweh" at him - what the hell was that about?

Dante shook his head and groaned, pinches his eyes. No more watching Discovery Channel before heading to bed, he decided. And lay low on the Fristi. His dreams always seemed more vivid after he enjoyed a cold fresh glass of the pink juice.  
Dante pouted. He liked strawberries, and for a minute he wondered if it was  _that_ bad to indulge in these dreams every once in a while. Then he thought back of the clown and shuddered. No juice was worth the nightmare he just had. 

His white hair was a mess and he reeked of sweat. Dante decided to go for a shower and got up, stretching his muscles. As usual, they made a musical "ping" sound when they popped. He'd been trying to imitate a song with them, to no avail. Perhaps he should go for something more simple, like London Bridge Is Falling Down? He shrugged, creaking like an old house, then entering the bathroom.   
He smiled as he stepped into the tub, noticing the yellow duck stickers that had been glued to the bottom. So Vergil  _did_ finally do something about that slipping hazard. And they were so cute too. "Excellent taste, bro" he muttered to himself while turning the water on. He hummed a song from My Fair Lady as he scrubbed himself clean using the biggest loofa out of the closet. Happy tunes chirped through the bathroom as hot steam clouded the sight. "I could have danced all niiight~" 

When Dante got downstairs, Vergil sat lazily in the couch, slouched and sipping from a cocktail. As of last week, his brother had decided on a permanent, and Dante had to admit even this wild afro hair suited Vergil. After all, both of them were  _damn_ sexy - they were twins after all - and it would take a serious effort not to rock a certain look, he snorted arrogantly. Vergil lifted a limp hand towards Dante and giggled as he slurred "Yowza". Dante frowned, then noticed the bowl of brownies in front of his brother.  
Aha. Vergil was halfway La-la land. It wasn't unusual but still a bit early in the morning for that. Dante shook his head dismissively, planning on lecturing his brother once he sobered up later today. He walked past Vergil into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

"Sup bro, think you could handle some real food now?"

"You can stuff me with whatever you'd like", Vergil shrugged, then he started to giggly loudly, as if he just told the funniest joke in the universe. 

Dante grinned and peered into the fridge, spotting a bunch of sausages next to the vegetables. By the way, why did they have so many cucumbers? Life sure could be confusing. He decided to humor his brother and make a savory breakfast for once, with a bit of innuendo as a cherry on top. Vergil drowsily stumbled into the kitchen, lifting his glass to Dante, his red flowery Hawaiian shirt half open. Dante wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his brother, eyeing his nipples. 

"Letting them air every once in a while, are you?"

Vergil lifted a disoriented, halfhearted middle finger to his twin, sticking his tongue out. He then put his free hand on Dante's bum, petting it as if it were a turtle. Dante startled at a scratching sound near his feet, and saw his Pomeranian growl and attack the bunny slippers he chose to wear today. 

"Ohhh, Princess, no, that's a bad girl, you'll make my bunny slippers run for cover!" Dante cooed as he lifted the tiny ball of fluff, adjusting the glittering lime green ribbon in her hair. The small dog started yapping excitedly at Dante and started licking his face, while Dante giddily hugged the small dog. Then he felt Vergil shook him by his shoulder, a whiny voice piercing his ear. 

"Danteeee, I want my sausages.. Danteeeeeeeeee... DANTE!" 

 

Dante startled, shocking in the bed. "Dante! Dante!" The pretty girl next to him was shaking at his shoulder, trying to wake him op. Dante looked up in terror, his pupils dilated. "Dante, you were screaming things and rocking back and forth... Were you having a bad dream?" Dante opened his mouth but no sound came out of it. He looked around bewildered, only to notice he was, indeed, in his room, in his own bed. The girl looked at him questioningly, worried. Then she frowned comically, breaking into a smile.

"Say, do you like Disney movies or something? I could swear I recognized the song that you were singing in your sleep," she giggled. 

Dante's mouth became a tight line, his lips pressed together.  
He turned his agitated gaze towards the ceiling, eyes wide open.

 

"I don't want to talk about it." 


End file.
